Torn Between Worlds
by SiriuslyAmazayn
Summary: Jordana Cullen has a complicated life. She is a part of the Cullen family, a friend of the Quileutes, and a member of the Volturi. Add in the fact that she is a hybrid. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**September 23, 1918**

**Third Person POV**

The young doctor paced around his house as the screams became more frequent and louder. He glanced at the clock for the fifth time that minute. 10:48. _The transformation should be over by now,_ he thought, taking one more look at the Masen siblings. Besides all the screaming, it was a beautiful sight. Edward, the 17 year old boy, held his precious younger sister in his arms. Jordana, the adorable two year old baby girl, hung on to her older brother as if the world depended on it. Carlisle Cullen grimaced, remembering the pain the last few minutes of the transformation brought. He listened to their heartbeats, for they were slowly dying down. 3, 2, 1. Edward's heart was no longer beating, and he no longer screamed. But the odd little thing was that Jordana's heart was still beating. Like a human heartbeat. The baby was no longer screaming. _This is it,_ Carlisle thought, _it's all over now. The Volturi are going to end me for making an immortal child._

Edward opened his eyes and stared at his little sister. He looked at her and hugged her closely. Jordana whimpered, poking his eyes, which were now bright red. Carlisle still couldn't see her face, it was covered in her perfect curls. She rubbed her eyes, as if she were rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but she was trying to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. So was Edward. Jordana turned around and smiled at Carlisle. He sucked in breath, expecting to see the crazed look of an immortal child. Instead he found himself staring at a pair of familiar green eyes.


	2. Coming home

"Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth living."

-Unknown

Jordana's POV

For humans, there is usually one beginning, one that starts their entire life. Not for me. Why? Because I'm not human. Not me, nor my entire family. We don't get one chance at something, we get a million. A million chances that develop who we are. A million chances at life, which is ironic because we aren't really living.

My family and I are vampires. That doesn't mean we go around, killing innocent people and drinking them dry. That's completely barbaric, but sadly there are others of our kind that do exactly that. We are, like my dad likes to put it, vegetarians. And since we're vegetarians, we drink animal blood instead of human.

It was hard for some of us to adjust to this, especially since human blood smells a lot more appetizing than animal blood, but we managed. We live around humans, socialize with them, and in Rosalie's case, make them feel inferior, without killing them and ruining their lives.

Which brings me back to the topic at hand, life. Part of being a vampire is living forever, something humans have tried to do but end up failing. I envy humans. They get to age, to live their lives, but we don't. We live forever and if we look around us, we see lives ending, lives starting. We see those around us die, while we get to sit back and watch it happen. Immortality's a curse, one that I will never wish upon anyone.

We constantly have to move around- my family and I -as to not rise suspicions to why we don't age. And that's what we are doing now. Moving. Moving half way around the world, yet again, to a small town in Washington called Forks.

Forks is probably the only place that I could truly call my home. Even if we have lived there only once, and that was about 90 years ago, Forks would always be considered my first real home. The reason why is simple. This is where I grew up as a child, back when I was as close to human as I could have been. Back when I still aged. I haven't aged in over 94 years, I was changed merely when I was two. But something went wrong during my transformation, enabling me to age until I looked physically 17.

While I was still young my parents, my vampire parents, had moved from Chicago to Forks. I had grown up there for a few years, and was specially attracted to La Push, an Indian reservation, and their wolves. Wolves, as in werewolf shape shifters, whose only purpose in life was to destroy people like me, vampires. But thankfully my dad, Carlisle Cullen, reasoned with them and we got to live, as long as we killed no one and stayed in Forks, never touching La Push. Being the stubborn and careless 5-year-old I was, I went against my dad's orders and ran over to La Push, and met the wolf pack. They didn't kill me, they couldn't, I was just a child. And I didn't even looked like a vampire, which was proven when they startled me and I fell down and scraped myself. They stared at me while I was bleeding, not knowing what to do with me. I smelled like a vampire, but had the appearance of a human. It was then that I explained to them what I was, and they accepted me into their pack. My family wasn't pleased.

Ever since then, Forks was considered my home, my true home. No matter how many times we moved, how many new houses we had, Forks was where I grew up.

And here we were now, standing in front of our old house, back in Forks.

I smiled like a Cheshire cat as I took in the familiar surroundings. "Yes!" I yelled, glad that we had finally arrived. Not only was I happy to be back where I grew up, I was also happy that I didn't have to be riding in the same car as Rosalie and Emmett. Not that it wasn't fun to ride with them, but Emmett could act like a child a lot, and it had gotten on my nerves.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Okay"-pause-"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there now?"

"Dammit Emmett! Would you shut up already?! We aren't going to in Washington for at  
>least two weeks!" I growled at him, my body going into crouching position subconsciously.<p>

"Jeez Jordi, calm down will ya?" Emmett said, putting his hands up in defeat.

That was certainly an interesting car ride, and it made me learn a very important life lesson. I will never, and I repeat, never, go on a family road trip, riding in a car with Rosalie and Emmett. Although knowing Emmett, he probably did that so I learned that lesson. He was pretty upset when he realized I was going to ride with them, not because he didn't like me, but because he wanted to ride alone with Rosalie. They were mates, so it was only natural.

"We're finally here!" Alice, my overly excited sister, squealed as she ran over to the house. None of us were actually related by blood, except for me and Edward, and Misty and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were mates, as were Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Misty, and I were mate-less. To the public we were all adoptive children to Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Jasper "Hale" were supposed twins. Edward and I were siblings that were adopted together, and Emmett and Alice Cullen were adopted separately. Misty and Carlisle were the only true Cullen's, they were twins that were changed at different ages. But that's not my story to tell.

"I had hoped Emmett didn't annoy you too much, but judging by your thoughts I could tell that he did." Edward said, slinging his arm around my shoulder. Sometimes when vampires are changed, they receive a special ability. Most of my family has one. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Misty can mimic other vampire's gifts. As for me, I have a lot of gifts, but my favorites are the ability to make a physical force field, and the ability to See. Seeing basically means I can see certain events that happened in a persons life, or will happen. It's a type of empathy, I suppose. I don't read their minds like Edward, or feel their emotions like Jasper, but I know certain things that happened to them.

"Heck yeah he did," I said, glaring at Emmett. Emmett glanced at me briefly and winked. That jerk.

"You know you love me Jordi!" Emmett yelled from across the yard.

"Unfortunately," I murmured, shaking my head in fake sadness. He gave me a highly exaggerated hurt look before pouting and grabbing his boxes to unpack inside the house. I snorted.

"That's not very ladylike," Alice observed as she grabbed her own boxes as well.

"I know," I sang happily. It was rather fun annoying Alice, she was like a small pixie, and couldn't even stay mad at you for long. Unless you break her heels, then she'll break your neck.

Edward looked at me before chuckling at my expression. I grinned at him, happy to know that I made him smile. That hasn't been happening too often. He was getting rather depressed, sullen, and brooding, something that everyone had noticed and no one liked. I think that it's because he has to see all our family act all coupley, while we are alone and mate-less.

Edward frowned as he read my thoughts, so I instantly changed my train of thought.

"C'mon Eddie, you're going to help me unpack!" I said, grabbing his hands and pushing him towards the moving truck that had all of my belongings. There were many trucks (we owned a lot of stuff), one for each family member. Except for Alice, she had three.

Edward sighed but grabbed my dresser and ran up the stairs to my room. I frowned slightly at him before grabbing my headboard and running to my room in the speed of light. Edward and I repeated the process until all my furniture was in my room, and then we assembled some of my furniture. Once everything was done, we grabbed a few boxes of my belongings, brought them to my room, and unpacked. It took a few hours, but we finally finished my room. Edward had left when we finished, having to do his room, but I stayed to admire our hard work.

Yesterday we had come to see the house for the first time to decide who gets which room, clean it, and to paint the walls. I had picked my old room on the third floor, painted it a light purple, and covered the ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars. My room has a huge balcony that gives me access to the forest (if I jump off), a nice window seat, and a gigantic walk in closet (courtesy of Alice, of course).

I smiled at my room. It brought back so many memories. On my door frame, I had scratched marks to record how tall I was, and then I had written the date. Of course, I had written it so small that a human wouldn't be able to read it. I looked at my latest "entry" and smiled sadly at it. October 24, 1922 Left Forks. I grabbed my purple sharpie and drew a line where the top of my head touched the door frame, and wrote another entry. August 23, 2008 Returned to Forks.

All of a sudden I had a weird feeling that things were going to change overcome me. I blinked, trying to understand it. Were the changes going to be good or bad?

AN: Okay, so I had completely forgotten about this story until a few moments ago. I had already written the next few chapters, so I thought, why not upload them? So I did.


End file.
